The Asgardian Ninetails
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Naruto crashes into Asgardian due to an unknown reason. Despite this Naruto travels around the Marvel universe and ends up bumping into a familiar face. Will Naruto ever find happiness. Caution: M rating for lemon and violence. Naruto/Amora/Hela pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this challenge has been created by Jebest4781, and I am proudly to do this challenge as I found it really, really, interesting and I hope everyone here can enjoy it. I have big plans for this story and I will try to update as soon as I can. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't own Thor. No copyright infringement intended. _

Chapter 1: One world to the Next

Out of breath, a sharp pain in his stomach, and felt like he was going in and out of consciousness. These were the very feelings Naruto was experiencing after the Ninetails was pulled out of him by Madara Uchiha. With such a force that nearly took his breath away. Luckily due to his mother's traits, Naruto was barely breathing as he tried to think about the events that transpired during his years and the moment he felt he was on a thin line between life and death.

Along the way, Gaara was carrying both Naruto and Bee, whom he had found near Naruto who was suffering from the same fate. Gaara was speeding along trying to get them both to safety. Even Gaara felt they were outmatched and there was no possible way to win, but held on to whatever hope there was left.

He needed to get to Sakura; she was the only one who can heal both Naruto and Bee. Gaara was watching his fellow shinobi be taken down by Madara so quickly. He felt a fire based jutsu hit him in the back and destroyed his sand cloud.

"Where do you think you are going?" Madara barked "I don't believe I was done with you three yet. I don't want you being alive to reclaim your tailed beast"

Gaara groaned as he didn't have much strength in him after being hit with such an attack. His back was revealed as scars of second degree burns were clearly shown. Bee was too weak from the tailed beast being ripped from him to even move or get up.

Naruto was laying on a rock feeling weak as he used most of his energy to fight Madara. He gazed at Madara, as the only thing he could think of was fighting Madara head on. Yet, this was useless as Naruto knew Madara would just knock him back down to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Pitiful, and I thought for a moment you were a worthy opponent Naruto Uzumaki" Madara spoke as he was about to punch him in the face with a killer blow.

Suddenly, inches from hitting Naruto in the face, Madara flew back sensing a blue light hitting around where Naruto, Bee, and Gaara were laying. Everyone wanted to know where this blue light came from and what's it doing to the three ninja that was slowly leaving their word.

Madara was enraged as he wasn't done with them as he tried to hit them with a number of techniques. Everyone in the shinobi army including Sakura and Sasuke were all wondering the same thing.

Where are they going?

Bee was the first to disappear from their eyes, next Gaara. Madara saw Naruto fading away as he began to rush over towards him as the blue light disappeared along with Naruto.

Naruto was the only one awake to see what was happening to them. They were traveling along with the blue light floating around in space. It felt like a magical experience looking around seeing other worlds.

Apart of him felt glad that the blue light has saved his life from death. However, he felt his world was still in danger from the likes of Madara Uchiha and wanted some answers as he felt the light taking him and his friends into unknown territory.

Naruto and company fell out of where the blue light had taken then as a couple of guards wearing strange clothing laid around them. They didn't know what to do as a person walked into the room.

"Heimdall, what happened? Who are these strange intruders" One of the guards spoke out

"It doesn't matter, what is important is that we take them to the palace to allow them to heal and restore themselves" Heimdall answered before the guards then picked up Naruto, Gaara and Bee and took them straight into the palace.

In the lair of a blonde haired Asgardian witch, she slumbered in her bed cling on to the blankets. Her sleep pattern was disturbed by the use of the Bi-Frost.

"AHHHHHHHHH" She screams as she woke up from her supposed dream. This caused the attention of her body guard who only looked at her.

"It's nothing Executioner, just another dream again" she ordered him to leave as she looked out the window.

Amora the Enchantress had a strange dream about her beloved thunder god.

They were having a lovely dinner when he transformed into a different person and then back to Thor again. She wasn't sure what was causing this change. Yet, it doesn't matter as nothing in the world should ever change the way she feels about Thor. She needed her beauty sleep to plot more plans to force Thor to like her. She couldn't help but feel a presence in her past was about to confront her but she shook her head feeling none the wiser about it.

In the realm of Niffleheim,

Hela was watching the mortals of Midgard. She has claimed souls of all kind of beings, humans, Asgardians and even a few Frost Giants. She has a collection of souls to watch over, yet she felt unsatisfied as if she was missing something. However, this confused her as she was a watcher of souls. She did not care for companionship, or being in love as the pathetic mortals of Midgard would put it. The only enjoyment she ever liked was when a million souls would flood down to her realm.

However, something was missing from Hela's life; something that everyone else had but her. She shook it off as she waved away her viewing portal and rubbed her eyes with her fingers trying to relax herself as the portal opened to another place within Asgard as it caught her watchful eyes.

"Well, Well Odin, who has you, brought for me this time" She gave a devious smirk while looking at the three men that were placed on the beds to heal in. "I do suppose I would rather have a good look at them"

She brought an image of herself long after everyone had left. Hela walked over to Bee as she gave a simple smile.

"This one looks too weak, how he is alive. I will never know"

She went over to the red haired boy as she gracefully touched his head and smirked.

"This one looks dead enough, yet his face tells me otherwise"

She went over to the last one as the boy looked ordinary enough. Unlike the last two, she could tell he was alive and kicking, which was disappointing for her. She touched his face like the last two but only she felt something about him that made her close her eyes for a moment and an evil grin when she opened it.

"I see, well Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, I have big plans for you. I will be sure to keep both of my eyes on you" She vanishes as a chuckle escaped her lips.

Naruto tossed and turned as he had the strangest feeling he was going to wake up in a strange new world.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. What did you think? Did you like it? Do you have issues with it? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? **

**Tell me what do you think Amora's dream was about? Review and comment your thoughts on this story. Hope to see your thoughts on the current chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2 Where Am I?

**Wow, that was fast to see so many comments. It almost flooded my inbox of my email. So, let's see how chapter 2 fairs for Naruto being in Asgard. **

** : thanks and I hope to update as well. **

**Guest: thanks **

**Silber D. Wolf: thanks for the comment **

**FinalKingdomHearts: I know but I felt it would have derailed the story and I had no way of putting the Kyuubi in the story. But I am sure I will come up with something for Naruto. Well, I think this chapter will be a shock to everyone. **

**Daniel 29: it could be, but that is debatable.**

**LordXeenTheGreat: Glad you thought so; I hope to turns out to be a great story for you. **

**Jebest4781: thanks for the challenge, I can try. **

**FoxDemon1023: Well, I wanted to change things up because Naruto shouldn't be the only one going to great places by himself. I always read those stories as well. **

**Sir sleeps all day everyday 12: I know, I will try to make it longer for people to enjoy. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't own Thor. No copyright infringement intended. _

Chapter 2: Where am I?

Naruto tossed and turned on the bed as beats of sweat ran down his forehead. He struggles to remain asleep as he was reliving his nightmares as he suddenly lifted himself up opening his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed waking up looking around feeling in a strange place.

He began to look at the room he was in. It didn't look at all like the battlefield he would usually wake up to. He saw Gaara and Bee in the bed. He jumped off his and shook his comrades to wake up.

"Ah come on you guys, now's not the time to be laying down on the job" He cried out. He sighed. He found his clothes on a chair and changed in such a flash that would rival his own father.

Naruto had a plan. One was to escape from this place. Two was to find out where he was at. With that in mind, Naruto flew out of the room seeing many strange people in costumes he doesn't recognize.

"Hey you stop" a guard was running towards Naruto.

He wasn't sure if the guard was friendly or an enemy. Without a thought, Naruto ran away as he found himself being chased by more guards.

"The boy is awake, warn the All-Father" One of the guards said.

Naruto was fantasized by the way the city looked, yet he needed to focus on where he needed to go. He then looked by at the guards as he couldn't think straight.

"Multiple Shadow Clone" Naruto shouted as a hundred clones came from behind him and sending them to battle the guards while the real one looked out to a bridge.

"There's my ticket out of here" He smiled as he leaped down and rushes himself over to where he saw the bridge.

Naruto dashes away seeing it would take him about ten minutes to reach wherever this bridge was going to take him. However, Naruto stops his current speed as he saw three warriors staring at him in the face.

One of them was larger than the other two, the one on his right a hairstyle that even Sasuke would make fun of. The one on the left looked like a pirate from those stories he read as a kid.

"Now, look here" the one on the right said "If you surrender now, no harm will come to thee"

"Yes, just lay down thy anger and come with us" the one in the middle spoke

"Yea, and if I don't" Naruto glared at each of them

"O, I think you will want to take our advice" the one on the left spoke while glaring at Naruto back.

The three then proceeded to charge at Naruto while Naruto had pulled his hands together to disappear.

The three were shocked at the sorcery that the blonde haired kid pulled. The quiet winds of Asgard wouldn't last long as their heard his voice again.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu. RASENGAN" Naruto shouted seeing three of his clones appearing behind the Warrior Three as each of them were hit by his blue spiraling balls.

Each of the Warrior Three flew from where they were at and the three Naruto decided to match them, in case if they got up.

Naruto smiled as he was prepared to make it to the entrance. Something had stopped him. Something that was large, hard, and that hit him square in the face; the object had flew Naruto from the exit of the Rainbow Bridge, all the wall into the entrance of the bridge. Naruto tried to get up, but he was exhausted. Before he fainted, Naruto looked at the appearance of a blonde haired man with a red cape rushing to the three friends that Naruto had attacked earlier.

Naruto eyes opened as he stared upon a palace as he sees everywhere there was gold. He wasn't too surprised as he saw the blonde haired man with the hammer looking at him. He then looked at an elderly man upon of a large kingly throne. Naruto assumed he was the one in charge.

"Who are you, where am I" Naruto shouted like a crazy person feeling afraid.

"Thy shall hold thy tongue. Do you know who you speak" the man with the hammer glared at him.

"Yea and I am apparently speaking to a guy who wears his mother's drapes" Naruto snickers.

The man with the hammer was about to strike Naruto for that harsh comment. Odin looked at him.

"Thor, that is enough" Odin spoke and Thor stopped himself.

"Pleases, tell me what is this place, what am I doing here, what is going on?" Naruto plead for some answers

"I know you and your two friends arrived here from the bi frost" Odin said pointing to the outside bridge. "I do not know why it grabbed you three, nor do I know for what purpose"

"O, could it send me back to my world" Naruto looked at him "My world is currently facing a threat where they need me for"

Odin sighed wishing to spare Naruto of all truth and anguish. However, Odin had to speak of him for he wanted answer.

"My boy, there is no easy way of saying this. Your world has been destroyed. The one you call Madara Uchiha destroyed the world when you vanished from thin air. There was no way of saving everyone from that world" Odin looked down seeing what his words had costed Naruto.

"No, no" Naruto repeated as he couldn't accept the words that Odin had said to him.

"Deny it all you want. Either one way or another, your world is gone" Odin said

"My child, it is not your fault. You mustn't blame yourself for it" the woman sat next to him, comforting him with her words. They felt as calming as his own mother. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you" Naruto looked down "If you need me I will be outside"

Naruto walked away as he forgotten that his hands were bound together.

Naruto stared out into the sky looking at how beautiful this city of Asgard was. Despite not being his fault, Naruto still felt responsible. That he could have done more to save his friends and family. Why did he fell so useless?

"I hope you are alright?" a voice spooked Naruto as he turned to see a dark haired young woman greeting him.

"I am, just taking in a lot of things as of this moment" Naruto smiled looking at her

"I am the Lady Sif" she spoke out

"That's a nice name Sif" Naruto smiled as he felt her suddenly grabbing him

"Don't call me just that name, I have earned the title of Lady and I desire that respect" she glared at him

"Sorry about that" Naruto chuckled not wanting to get beat up a girl who resembled Sakura's own rage.

"So, you've lost your world. I am sorry about that" Sif looked at Naruto, who seemed to feel a little better.

"It's ok, I guess these things happen for a reason" Naruto looked down as Sif gave him a smile

"Things don't go the way you plan, but it leaves more for the unexpected" She smiled as she saw someone approaching them. Thor looks at Naruto.

"How does thy feel" Thor asked Naruto curious about his state of health.

"A little shaken up, but it won't go away easy" Naruto replied in a sad tone.

"Good, I have a place for you to stay until your friends recover" Thor smiled as he and Naruto went off to the Rainbow bridge. He and Thor were making their way to Migard.

"What's a Migard?" Naruto looks at Thor

"It is one of the nine realms of this universe. They are simple humans, much like you. However, they cannot do the same things as you can" Thor said moving with Naruto to Earth.

"Oh, okay" Naruto replied.

Naruto and Thor's journey was short lived as Thor checked his pocket seeing his card light up. A female's voice spoke from the card.

"Hey goldilocks, the Masters of Evil are back and are trying to divide us" the woman spoke. "We got the Executioner and the Enchantress robbing a bank"

"Aye, I will be there soon Wasp. Thor out" Thor spoke putting his card away.

"The Executioner and the Enchantress?" Naruto questioned Thor

"I will explain on the way. Let us go, onward to battle" Thor spoke carrying Naruto with him to where the Wasp was.

"Why does Zemo insist on these useless items of value" the Enchantress spoke shook her head in distaste

The Executioner was putting two bags of pure gold into the portal as he was suddenly hit by three lights. He turned around seeing a woman had given her position away.

"That wasn't a smart idea" Wasp spoke before seeing the Executioner rush towards her

"Go have fun" Enchantress said

As sudden as it was, Thor manage to arrive on time by shooting through one side of the bank, to ram into the Executioner, and take him with to the other side. Naruto dropped down when he was inside the building.

"Well, that was unexpected" Wasp spoke seeing a blonde haired kid rushing towards her

"Hi there, I am Naruto. I am a friend of Thor" He spoke looking up seeing her drop her wings to talk to him.

"O that's good. I am Wasp, but now is not the time to talk" She said "We need to stop Madame von sorceress over there"

"I can do that, you help Thor" Naruto said as he thought

_Wow she really sounds familiar _

Rushing over towards the Enchantress, Naruto made sure to dodge most of her attacks. Thor warned him about her cleverness and her skills with magic.

"You're a fast one aren't you" Enchantress smirked trying to blast Naruto

"You haven't seen anything yet, Shadow clone" Naruto made about two of them that held her arms together, while the real one was about to land a hit on her.

"Rasenga…" Naruto spoke before seeing his clones disperse due to her blasting them with her magic and looked up to Naruto.

BOOOM

The loud crash was made but yet it was due to Naruto landing in front of her. His rasengan stopped as he had looked upon her eyes as if an invisible shield had prevented him from hitting her.

Likewise, the Enchantress stopped her assault to look upon the stranger that was staring right back at her. Never such wonder enter her malevolent heart. Their eyes locked in like a guy with a girl during a dinner date. Nothing but complete wonder and curiosity entered their minds.

Wasp had seen what had happened, but before she could react. Thor was tossed in her direction as the Executioner had entered from the past that he had been tossed into. He picked up his axe seeing Naruto and his love in lock with one another. The Executioner growled.

Suddenly, Naruto fell down as the butt of the Executioner's axe was enough to knock Naruto back into unconsciousness.

The Enchantress held her head "wha…what happened?"

The Executioner pointed towards the boy wondering if the boy knew magic as well. They then saw Thor and Wasp getting up from their injuries as the Enchantress smirked.

"It has been fun my dears but we must be on our way" Enchantress spoke in an evil laugh.

For a moment, she looked at the young boy who had enchanted her with such eyes. Her hesitation was making it difficult for her.

"Executioner, take that one with us. He might be useful for Zemo's plans" Enchantress barked her orders at him. At first he resisted, but with proper motivation he picked up the boy. Enchantress used her magic before Thor or Wasp could get to them.

"NO, Amora don't take him" Thor tried to stop her but it was too late

They were gone like a puff of smoke. Thor felt ashamed that Naruto got taken away. Wasp floated next to him as she looked at Thor.

"Thor, who was that guy?" Wasp asked him

"I will explain to you and the other when Thy has the chance" Thor spoke out "Who knows what horrors the Enchantress will do to him"

The Enchantress and the Executioner arrived in her clambers as the Executioner threw him on her bed.

"There we go" She said

She made a portal as he looks at her. "Go, Tell Zemo I might be a little bit late"

Executioner complied with her as he went through the portal. The Enchantress only stared at the boy who had locked eyes with her when they were in battle. Thor was the only person that she would never try to hurt or kill. So, why was this mortal different?

She walked right towards him as his body turned to face her. To her horror, the memory of the boy returned to her.

It can't be…

She said shocked at her recent discovery. She looked back towards her portal and sighed.

"Well, I better prepare to meet Zemo. This isn't over" Enchantress said looking down at the boy from her past.

With that, she took her leave into the portal.

**Well, this cuts it for chapter 2. What did you all think? I know some people may have a lot of questions for me. Don't worry they will all be answered soon. I wonder what kind of past Amora shares with Naruto. So, I will leave it up to your thoughts on that. I kind of took Asgard as a mix from the show and the Marvel movies as well. I am not perfect, throw me a bone here. I would pay money to see Naruto versing Thor. Yet, this will have to wait for another time. Hope you all are happy with this chapter. So, Tell me what you think may happen in chapter 3. See you all again later. **


	3. Chapter 3 Good and Evil

**I am so glad everyone liked chapter 2. I would have thought people would have reacted more to Naruto's world getting destroyed. I hope to make people excited for this chapter. This chapter will feature Naruto/Amora. Not the most likely of pairings, but I like the idea of it. Now, I present the next chapter, along with some feedback. **

**Guest: Thanks again**

**Spark681: You will find out in this chapter about their connection**

**jgreek: thanks **

**ddcj1990: well I do try my best **

**Jebest4781: I will and thanks again**

**Daniel 29: You are right about one of those ideas**

**Justus80: That doesn't sound like a bad idea. **

**seeker of true anime fan fic: I haven't planned that far yet, but I kind of skipped out on those episodes of that series. **

**gamelover41592: Ok, I will **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't own any Marvel characters. No copyright infringement intended. _

Chapter 3: Good and Evil

Naruto had opened his eyes upon waking up in the lair of the Enchantress. He wasn't sure which part of the world, her realm was in. A part of it felt like it was near Asgard; however Naruto was still a stranger in this foreign world. He felt very light headed upon trying to remember the events of the last few hours.

_O yea_, he thought as he stared around the contents of the Enchantress's bed room. From the silk bed he was laying on, to the metallic doors he was staring across from.

Naruto had the uneasy feeling ever since he arrived in her lair. Naruto thought he had recognized her from somewhere, but he wasn't sure what that was exactly. Naruto shook this off as he needed to find a way back to earth.

He had gotten up from the bed only to realize his clothing was missing. He looked down to see that he was strip to the nude. He had grabbed her blanket and tried to find something small to cover his lower half of his body until he could find his clothing.

Luckily, Naruto found a small towel that he wrapped around the lower part of his body. Although, it went around him and only covered half of his thigh, yet it was ok for Naruto to move around in.

He went up to the metal doors and opened it very gently. Upon his first glimpse, he saw a familiar face glaring at him. He quickly closed the door fearing the axe wielding Asgardian who had hit him with the butt of his head. He wasn't sure where to exit at.

Suddenly, Naruto hears a faint hum coming from the not fully closed bathroom. He could see the smoke emulating from the crack of the door. Naruto had to take his chances hoping to find a door out of her lair.

Upon entering the bathroom, Naruto took the notice of the rocks that surrounded the large pool of water, which he looked upon. He saw the door from where he was kneeling at. It was just a five minute walk. There was one small problem.

He saw the backside of the woman that had captured him. He wasn't sure if she was looking or not, but he didn't want to take the chance of her seeing him escape from her bathroom. The whole area was large enough to have a giant pool party. Naruto even felt the steam that was around the bathroom. Naruto had to be quick as he saw her dive into the water.

Using the rocks, Naruto was sure not to be found by the blonde haired Asgardian spell caster. Naruto had stepped on a pebble and covered his mouth to avoid the pain he had felt. Suddenly, rising from the water, Naruto had freaked when he had saw her whole body from the front angle this time. Her eyes were closed because of the water from her face. Naruto had gazed upon her body that water was running down. Naruto's mind was leaving a lot of possibilities to imagine. How he wanted to touch it, firmly grasp her butt, have her touch his body, make her body his and even more vigor thoughts as to have his way with his captor.

This left Naruto shaking his head.

_What am I thinking? She just captured me and now I am having these thoughts. What is wrong with me?_

Naruto looked to the door and ran towards it; however this was blocked by a green wall that had lit in front of Naruto's face. Naruto's crash seemed small but enough to hurt his face. Naruto faced back to the Enchantress who had stepped out of the water with her hair dripping.

"I see you are awake" She looked at him

"Look I don't know what you want from me, but I would rather you finish me now than to tell you anything" Naruto answered.

He had realized that the Enchantress wasn't wearing a towel or robe when she got out of the water and had to keep his eyes glued to her face and avoid lowering them for just a minute.

"What is wrong, boy? Do you not like what thy see?" Enchantress offered a flirty grin

"No, I don't and I think you should put something on" Naruto faced her eyes still avoiding to look down

"Or maybe you should take something off" The Enchantress used her magic to strip off Naruto's only means of clothing. Naruto had tried his best to cover his lower half with his hands.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, my dear" The Enchantress smirked

The Enchantress took quick notice of Naruto's build body. Although, it wasn't like Thor's, Naruto ran second place in her book. The Enchantress then looked at Naruto.

"Why so ashamed?" The Enchantress smiled wickedly

"Look, I don't even know you. So, stop trying to flirt with me lady" Naruto looked at her.

The Enchantress stood there looking at the blonde and gave one big smirk.

"If, thy doesn't like me at all, then why are thee getting a reaction from me" The Enchantress chuckled as Naruto growled a little knowing that she was right.

Naruto went through the door only to end up back in her bedroom. Naruto looked back only to get hit with a blast from her magic.

"Look, it isn't like I want you to be here. You were just an inconvenience Naruto" The Enchantress had crossed her arms.

Naruto had gotten up from her blast only to realize something.

"You called me Naruto, how do you know me. I don't remember you at all" Naruto looked at her

"Actually, we have met before one time. I wouldn't think due to Odin's intervention, you would remember me as I am remembering you" The Enchantress said

"Well, I don't know you Enchantress, and I think you are lying" Naruto said looking around for an exit.

"Amora, my name is Amora" Amora told him "Let me show you"

She glided herself to Naruto as she held his head with her hands. She used her magic to let Naruto see the memory that she is going to show him.

_Ten years ago, _

_A portal materialized in the alley of the Konoha, upon exiting the green portal. A blonde haired witch came from that portal as a wicked smirk left her mouth. _

"_Good, now let's see if I can find a place to practice my magic" She smiled, yet a growl from her stomach told her a different story. "Who knew dimension travel would leave you hungry. _

_Amora, as some people had called her, was very hungry and wasn't sure what to eat. She didn't have any money on her. She often heard about Thieves and how they got everything by taking without asking. Amora then saw an apple rack near one of the venue. She saw the price that the apples were worth. _

"_12 yen for a stinkin apple, that's outrageous" She told herself as she decided to take the apple by force. However, this was easier said than down when instead of one apple, all the apples came flying down on her head. _

"_Free Apples" a child said_

"_You are going to pay for that," the store owner said glaring at Amora_

"_Damn" She said before running away. _

_Amora didn't want to be caught by the store owner. She felt if she was catch, people would be asking too many questions and the dimensions of her world and this new world would be an endless war with no end. As much as she would like that to happen, Amora couldn't let that happen. _

_Hoping to lose the store owner, Amora tried to run to the other side. Only to bum into a blonde haired boy that was similar to her, only in age. Amora irritated by the boy's lack of speed. _

"_Move mortal" She rushes past him_

_Naruto had dusted himself off, only to be run over by the store owner, who had tripped on the young man. _

"_Watch where you are going, you demon fox boy" The owner picked himself up and rushes towards the girl. _

_Naruto had glared out to both of them and sighed. _

_Amora had hid in a park hoping she had lost the pursuing store owner. She managed to get out of the garbage bin, which she hid in. However, the store owner grabbed her hand._

"_Ow, let me go" Amora cried out_

"_You are coming with me. You will see what the Hokage has to say about this" the store owner told her. Amora was afraid that this 'hokage' might ask a lot of questions about her and her world. She couldn't take that chance. She had summoned a green ball intended to strike the old geezer down. _

_But, she didn't need to waste her magic as the store owner had been hit with a trap that set off a log to his stomach. This caused him to fall into a tree and hit his head on it. Amora was lucky that she was small or she would have had the same fate. She looked around only to find the blonde haired boy she had bumped into, in front of her. _

"_You" Amora said to him. _

"_Thank you would be nice" Naruto looked at her_

"_I don't care what you have to say to me, why were you following me" Amora interrogated _

"_No reason. I thought you were in trouble, so I came to help" Naruto told her_

_This caused Amora to question his methods. She looked at the owner and then back at Naruto. _

"_Thank you mortal, but I require your assistance no longer" Amora was about to leave when something in her stopped. _

_She felt really glad the boy saved her. She looked back at him for just a moment. It was within that moment she wanted to know more. _

"_Hey, we better get out of here" Naruto told her_

"_Umm, why" Amora raised a brow_

"_That hit to the hit, won't last very long. We need to leave before he gets the chance to get up" Naruto grabbed her hand and rushes out hoping to escape from the store owner. _

_As Naruto and Amora travel back to Naruto's little hideout, Amora bit her lip. She was unsure of what to say to the boy with the whiskers-like markings on his face. _

"_What's your name"Amora asked the boy_

"_What" Naruto gave his reply _

"_I can't thank you properly if you don't have a name" Amora smiled _

"_Naruto Uzumaki, but most people call me Naruto" Naruto smiled back _

"_My name is Amora and someday I will become an Enchantress" She told him_

"_That's a pretty name, but Enchantress sounds something wicked. I love the name Amora" Naruto chuckled _

_Amora herself was touched by this; no one in Asgard had given her comment to that degree. What was this feeling deep inside her? Was it something that she read in story books? Was it something more? Whatever the case, she smiled at the blonde haired boy that was completely carefree. _

_A good week has past and already Amora had waked up in that clubhouse, Naruto build for himself. She understood that Naruto did not prepare for someone like her to stay there. Naruto was such a gentleman and a true friend, unlike anyone she has ever seen. _

_However, her heart beated for the demon fox boy that the village had named him. She never understood why they kept calling him that, though it would partially explain the sinister intentions his stomach had. That rivaled the demon Surtur. _

_She came to the very conclusion that she was in love with Naruto. After getting to know him for just the week, he was her champion, her protector, her warmth, her day and night. Amora couldn't let the overfilling feelings rest anymore. She needed to tell him. She stood on her knees and a light green ring changed her pjs into her green Asgardian attire as she stepped down to find the boy known as Naruto. _

_She had looked everywhere until she felt a familiar set of hands covering her eyes. _

"_Naruto, if this is what you call a trick, then I know it's you" She giggled as an apple was thrown to her as they both had met on a rooftop to discuss the day. _

"_Its beautiful right" Naruto smiled _

"_O yes, this sunlight is beyond beautiful in your world. No wonder why you mortals treasure each day" Amora turned to Naruto, who wasn't looking at the sun. "O you meant me _

_Her blush was clearly obvious as she tried to talk some sense into him. _

"_So, Naruto there is something I need to tell you, something very important" Amora stared at him. Readying her heart for whatever his reaction is. _

"_Yes, Amora" Naruto smiled back as he chuckled a little bit _

"_I ummm" Amora said _

_Before she could ever tell him, a being stepped out of the portal; he was quite old and looked like a powerful Viking. Naruto stood up ready to fight him, while Amora shivered with fright as she knew who the guy was. _

"_Amora, if you are quite done, it is time to leave this realm. You have spend too much time here" the voice called to her_

"_I don't know who you are, bucko, but if you want Amora; then you have to go through me" Naruto told him_

_Odin had looked at the boy as he lifted him up and his energy poured to him. "You will forget this woman and all that she told you of our world" _

"_Ahhhhhh"Naruto cried out. _

_Amora felt frighten that the all father was harming her crush. She rushes over to stop him. _

"_As for you" she lifted it up "You are coming back right now" _

_Naruto was dropped as his mind was coming closer to unconsciousness. He looked upon Amora who was screaming for Naruto. _

"_Don't forget me" she screamed as she and Odin left through the portal. _

_Odin held Amora doing the same thing he did to Naruto, yet she knew what Odin was up to. She held her tongue trying to keep the memories of her former lover contained. However, it was becoming distorted more and more as they kept passing through the long portal. It was until they arrived on Asgard that Amora held her head. She wanted to fight Odin's spell. This was more than she could handle as the only thing she could remember was the blonde hair. _

_Suddenly, two children came up to Odin. _

"_Father, look what Odin has done to my hair, he has cut most of it off" Thor told his father as his hair was short and spiky. _

"_Mother told me to cut his hair" Loki snickered _

_Amora stared at Thor and whatever scrap of memory filled the void of her lost love. Thor ran off as Amora stared at her 'champion' with such content. _

Naruto had not noticed that the Enchantress had dressed them while she shared her vision of the past.

"Now, you know my love" Amora smiled

"I can't believe it" Naruto looked at her "How am I supposed to believe you? Even if you did supposedly did end up in my realm"

"Through this" Amora told him before she lunged her face towards his face. Naruto tried to break out of the kiss, yet the kiss felt a mixture of warm and comfort. He began to remember the events that Amora foretold. Thor had warned him about her crafts, yet he didn't sense a lie in her words. He needed to understand.

"Amora, answer me this, why did you become like this" Naruto looked at her

Surprised at the sudden question, Amora backed off. Naruto wanted to understand why she changed so much.

"Amora, don't avoid my question. Why were you robbing banks? Don't you know that's bad? Pleases tell me why" Naruto tried to confront the Asgardian blonde about her sudden switch of sides.

"Naruto pleases I…" Amora said before Naruto grabbed her wrists as she was being overwhelmed by her.

"Pleases, what happened to the witch that told me fun stories of this world" Naruto smiled

Witch, how dare he call me such a foul, revolting, and degrading name. She was much more than a simply witch. Her anger and her overwhelming emotions got the best of her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed, causing the Executioner to come rushing in

Amora summoned a portal as Naruto looked at her as the Executioner kicked Naruto through the portal. Amora held her. She closed the portal as the overwhelming thought of his questions.

Unfortunately, for Naruto, the portal materialized in the sky of New York, which sent Naruto flying out of the sky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed as he tried to find a way down from the sky.

However, Naruto didn't realize he was found by a familiar Asgardian Avenger. He was flying around that day and realized Naruto had been found. Naruto suddenly dropped into the arms of the thunder god as Naruto looked at him.

"Naruto" Thor looked at him "What an unexpected return"

"Look, if you can bring me back to your home, we need a lot to talk about" Naruto told him

"Sure, of course" Thor said

"Another thing to, can we not mention anything to your friends about this whole sky incident" Naruto said feeling awkward of being in the arms of the thunder god.

"Of course" Thor raised a brow at Naruto, as the approached the Avengers mansion

**Well, I think this is a good time to stop here. The first part of this I feel so dirty. The last part would be awkward as well. Well, I love the moments between Naruto and the Enchantress. I tried to make a reason why the Enchantress would kick Naruto back to Earth, so the reason is there. It may not be a good reason, but just keep in mind their memories were erased. Amora got hers back when she met Naruto again. Hope you people are happy, I feel so dirty writing about the Enchantress that way. It's the first time in years I have written like that. Hopefully, people will be just as hyped for the next chapter. Until then I will see you all later. **


End file.
